Heat 2
by Snafu the Great
Summary: Sequel to Heat. Several months after making his relationship official with Chun Li, Ryu has to deal with even more women chasing him. This time, Ryu has to deal with women from botch Capcom and SNK.
1. Part One

Heat 2: Capcom vs SNK A Street Fighter (mostly) Fanfiction By The Headcrook 

Legal BS Disclaimer: All characters from Street Fighter, Rival Schools, and Final Fight are the property of Capcom Entertainment, while the characters from the Fatal Fury series and King of Fighters series are the property of SNK Playmore. The original story 'Heat' is the property of Lord Archive.

Part One

Time sure files when you kick other people's asses, or spending time with your friends and the people you call your family.

It has been almost four months since the little fiasco that led me into the arms of Chun Li. Since then, we've been going steady, and right now, I'm seriously debating on whether or not that I should propose to her, but everytime I think about proposing, I lose my nerve.

Don't get me wrong, she's all that I wanted in a woman, but I chicken out when I try and ask her. At least I'm not alone, since both Ken and Guile choked when they asked their respective wives for their hands in marriage.

I thought that after Chun Li and I had made out relationship official, that most of the women would stop chasing me.

Of course, I was wrong.

I told Chun Li shortly after we had started dating about several girls, both good and bad chasing after me the day she arrived. She was surprised that I didn't slept with any of them, but understood that because she pretty much lucked out in snaring me, of all people. Of course most of the girls who were pursuing me had backed down when they see me with Chun Li, lest they end up being on Chun Li's bad side. And Chun Li's a total hellcat when she's upset. Trust me. I know.

Ryu and Chun Li's home, near Tokyo...-

I was in the middle of a training session with my pupil.

We were both in the dojo, Sakura in her blue karate gi (I had forbade her in praticing in her fuku) and myself in my own karate gi. Sakura was attacking and I was defending against her attacks. She threw a punch at me and I simply grabbed her wrist and flipped her on her back. Folding my arms across my chest and wearing my ususal stoic expression, I looked down at my apprentice and said, "You're relying on your emotions too much, Sakura. Remember your training."

Sakura nodded and got back to her feet. She attacked me again. Although she was schooled once again in martial arts my me, she was doing better. She almost managed to knock me down, but I recovered and in a matter of moments, my apprentice was flat on her back once again.

"That was a bit of improvement, but still, Sakura," I noted, extending my hand out to the younger girl. At least she respected my relationship with Chun Li, as well as several other girls. I knew that she had a crush on me one time, but come on, she's like a sister to me.

I told Ken about my exploits when he visited me several months back, and he had the nerve to yell at me for not taking advantage of a situation like that. Or course, Ken wouldn't either, because Eliza and Guile would kill him.

Sakura nodded. "I know, Sempai. Less emotion, more training."

"Good," I replied. "Keep praticing."

I turned and left her in the dojo and walked back into the house. I've been in the dojo since early this morning and have been training Sakura for nearly three hours.

Chun Li wasn't here. Instead, she was in China, competing in a Kung Fu tournament, along with Fei Long and Gen's martial arts school, and wouldn't be back until tomorrow evening. Well, to tell you the truth, despite spending time with Chun Li and training Sakura, things were pretty boring without someone to fight.

Then I remembered something. It was that time of the month that I was to head over to the Bushin training hall for my match with Guy. Unfortunately, Guy had dislocated his shoulder several days ago while sparring with Maki. I guess I could go and visit him and see how he is doing.

Tokyo, Japan, later on...-

Winter was starting to set in the city, so I had to dress accordingly. I was wearing a sweater, which was partially visible underneath the jacket that I was wearing, and a pair of pants and boots that Ken gave to me for my last birthday. I took a train from the nearest town to Tokyo, where the Bushin training hall was located.

Upon arriving, Rena greeted me at the door.

"Ryu! This is unexpected," she said.

I grinned. "I know that Guy is injured, so I decided to come and visit him, to see how he's doing with his bad shoulder and all."

Rena gestured me to follow her. "Guy's in the living room. He'll be happy to see you."

Happy wasn't the word to describe it. Guy was surprised to see me. So I stayed over there for an hour and half, chatting with Guy. Rena even made dinner, so of course I had to stay (I can't refuse a free meal).

Then Maki showed up during dinner. As before when I first ran into her (and knocked her on her butt), she was wearing the Bushin ninja uniform.

"Fancy meeting you here, Ryu," she greeted me as she took a seat.

"I came to check on your brother-in-law," I replied as I took a sip of water, "and Rena invited me to stay for dinner."

I've known Maki ever since Guy and Rena were dating and it's a known fact that Maki had a crush on me. Of course, she's more like a sister to me, rather than a romantic interest. The dinner went on without incident and I decided to leave.

As I neared the door, Maki stopped me.

I turned to the female Bushin trainee. "Yes, Maki?"

Maki shuffled her feet back and forth. "If you're not doing anything tomorrow, then maybe I can come by the dojo and spar with you?"

I thought about it for a moment. "Well...my student needs someone to spar with. What about her?"

Maki nodded. "That's fine. I'll see you tomorrow then."

I nodded in response as I grabbed my jacket and walk out the door. I really didn't feel like going home but something told me that I should have.


	2. Part Two

Part Two 

Tokyo, to me has sentimental value to me. I spent many a night here while Ken was here training with me and Gouken (not to mention all of the underground fights I've competed in, and still do, but I digress).

It was early evening as the metropolis went about their business. I was one of them. However, I had a strange feeling that I was being followed. Maybe because the fact that the last time I was in Tokyo I was being chased by several aroused girls. I shook the feeling off as I walked through downtown Tokyo.

Then as I turned a corner, I ran into someone who I haven't seen for some time.

Rose.

The mysterious fortuneteller was here in Japan. Sne was wearing an overcoat over her clothes and her scarf what she uses as a weapon was draped around her shoulders.

She looked in my direction. Upon recognizing me, she broke into a smile. "Ryu. How nice to see you again."

"Hi, Rose," I replied. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

"Just passing through. Actually, I came to see if I had a word with you."

I blinked. "Me?"

She nodded. "But can we talk someplace warmer?"

I led her to a small cafe that was nearby. We took a seat at a booth and she ordered some tea. I had a glass of water. I watched as Rose slowly savored the cup of hot tea in her hand with a smile. "I love Japanese tea. As much as I hate to admit it, it's much better than the European tea I usually drink."

"So you wanted to talk to me about something?" I asked.

She nodded. "I consulted my Tarot cards and saw something that you should be told about."

"And that is...?" I asked. Eventhough Rose was into those Tarot cards, I really didn't belive in such a thing.

Rose looked at me with a serious expression. "Ryu, today you will face your greatest challenge yet."

Challenge? This catches my interest. "Challenge? Who I got to fight this time? Sagat's in Thailand and Bison's gone, not to mention Akuma."

Rose shook her head. "The fight is not against another person. It is against yourself."

"Myself?" I repeated. "What do you mean by that? Is it my dark side?"

Rose merely smiled at me. "That's up to you to find out. But don't worry. You'll find out soon enough." She pulled out three 1000 yen notes and placed them on the table. "Thanks for the tea, Ryu."

After she left, I was still seated in my chair, still thinking about what Rose has said to me.

My greatest challenge? What could it be?

Night had started to set in as I exited the cafe and walked down the street. The wind had picked up just slightly, but thanks to the leather bomber that Ken had given to me last Christmas I was relatively warm. I got to remember to thank Ken for the gift.

I was so preoccupied with my own thoughts that when I looked up, I saw someone pointing something at me from a second-story window.

Believe me when I say that I knew what the barrel of a sniper rifle looked like.

I felt several stinging sensations in my shoulder. I looked down and saw that I had been hit with several tranquilizer darts. I yanked them out and threw them to the pavement. Unfortunately, it was too late, because the effects of the tranqs were starting to take effect. Next thing I knew, the world began to grow hazy and I fell to the ground.

"God damn it," I muttered. "Not again."

I then blacked out.

I woke up inside a room of sorts. I was lying on a matress and my head was throbbing due to the side effects of the tranquilzers. I realized that my jacket was gone and when I stood up to check the door, it was unlocked. Whoever knocked me out sure as hell wasn't doing a great job in guarding me.

I opened the door and peeked outside. Nothing. There was a window at the end of the hall and I can pretty much guess that I was on the fifth floor of the building. Looks like I'll have to work...or fight my way down.

I began to walk down the hall. I haven't gotten halfway through when two pairs of bare feet smashed into my chest, knocking me to the ground. The two indruders then moved fast. Before I managed to get up, they pinned me down with their feet.

"So nice to see you again, Ryu."

"So nice to see you're awake."

Juli and Juni. I recognized those voices anywhere. When I opened my eyes, my nose damn near erupted in a gesyer of red. Both of them were wearing sexy lingerie, rather than their Shadowlaw uniforms.

"You two don't know when to quit, do you?" I said. "I...have...a GIRLFRIEND!"

"That Chinese woman?" Juli replied. "What's better: twelve of us or just one insignificant woman?"

"We're all here," Juni chimed. "You can't take us all on."

"If you won't join us," Juli continued, as she and Juni grabbed me and hauled me to my feet, "then no one will have you."

While they were dragging me to my feet, I was, in the meantime, summoning my ki and channeling it to my feet.

They were still holding me when they raised their fists in perfect unison. "Goodbye, Ryu," they both said.

I then made my move.

Without uttering the phrase that preceeded my Vaccuum Hurricane Kick, I executed the move. Both women were caught into it as I stuck them numerous times with my foot. To tell you the truth, I think I broke my own record for number of hits delivered.

Both women were out like a light when I landed. Juli was slumped against the wall, while Juni was facedown on the ground.

"Goodbye, ladies," I replied flatly before turning and running down the hall.

From what Guile and Rose had told me about the Shadowlaw Dolls prior to the World Warrior tournaments, each one was named after a month in their native language and all have special talents. They are the pride of what WAS Bison's special forces.

I kicked the door to the stairs and entered the stairwell. The building was designed so that you have to go through a flight of stairs on one end to the next floor, down that floor's hallway to the other end where there will be another flight of stairs on the other end and so on.

I sighed. This is going to take a while.

I reached the door to the second floor and that door received the same treatment as the previous one. I took one step in and saw that three of the Shadowlaw dolls were waiting for me. The first woman was Japanese, while the other two were Chinese. The first woman was dressed in a partially open bathrobe and a pair of panties, while the two Chinese girls were dressed in bras and panties. The Japanese woman was holding a katana in one hand, while the other two were armed with a Chinese broadsword and a fighting staff.

To tell you the truth, I have never been so torn about fighting my way through several waves of scantily-clad women. If I had it any other way, I'd be all over them. But they were blocking my way out so there was no other alternative.

My face set in resolve, I walked in their direction. They saw me coming and they attacked. I have to admit that they were good fighters. Bison had trained them especially well. Maybe some other time, I can pick a fight with any of them. I can also tell that they were trying their hardest in their trying to subdue me, because I've been smacked with the flat side of their bladed weapons.

One of the Chinese dolls then addressed me.

"Resistance is futile, Ryu. You cannot resist us."

I stood ready in my stance. "From what Juli and Juni told me, **you** can't resist **me**."

All three charged...while I was once again summoning my ki. This time, I pulled my hands back as I felt the gathered energies began to form. They were hoping that they can knock me out of my technique.

Lucky for me, they were wrong. All three of them.

"Denjin...HADOUKEN!"

I fired off a massive bolt of electrical ki at my attackers. The blast caught all three of them and sent them flying back to the other end of the corridor. Instant knockout.

Five down, three to go.

On the next floor, the next three were the communications expert, the hacker, and the field medic. Apparently, both were not too keen with the idea of dressing up in lingerie to seduce me, eventhough I could tell that they also had the hots for me, but they were dressed in their Shadowlaw uniforms.

The one by the radio saw me first and alerted her friends. All three then assumed combat stances, but I remained standing. Jerking a thumb to the door behind me I said to the medic, "See after your friends."

They both looked at me for a long moment before lowering their stances. The communications specialist nodded to her partner and rushed past me and out the door with the hacker close behind.

"Smart move," I noted as they ran past me. I looked at the other girl. "And what about you?"

The other girl stepped aside. I grinned and began to run past her, but she grabbed my wrist, stopping me. I turned around to face her.

"There are four more girls waiting for you in the next floors," she said. "After that you're home free."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked.

"Make no mistake, Ryu Hoshi, that all of us are completely attracted to you, but this is not right by forcing ourselves on you. That is a decision that you must make on your own. Consider this a goodwill gesture."

"How honorable of you," I replied. I patted her on the head as she released her hold on my hand. "Thanks."

The next floor was a challenge. Waiting for me was the dolls' resident markswoman, the same one who had shot me with those damn tranks. She too was dressed in sexy undergarments, not to mention holding a sniper rifle in her hands.

This was going to be tricky. If I don't pull this off correctly, then I'm pretty much screwed.

That's when I felt the barrel of the rifle pressed up against my head. I raised my hands in surrender as the woman clicked her tongue. "Tsk. Tsk. Very sloppy, Ryu," she said in her European accent.

What she didn't know was that Guile gave me some pointers in how to disarm my attackers. In one quick moment, I swatted her rifle barrel aside, catching her off guard. Then I knocked it out from her hand, grabbed her and flipped her over my shoulder.

However, being ever the gentleman, I grabbed her, stopping her fall.

She was most impressed. "My, you're sweet."

I then knocked her out with a chop to the head. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" I said, setting her down on the ground.

After this flight of stairs, I was back on the first floor. And the three remaining lingerie-clad dolls were waiting for me, weapons drawn. One looked Mexican, the other Vietnamese and the other was wearing a mask.

Without even thinking, I walked into them head on. And eventhough I had several more bruises to add on the ones I already had, they were soon beaten.

"Thank you, generous hosts," I muttered as I exited the building.


	3. Part Three

Part Three 

From her perch across from where Ryu was being held by the Shadowlaw dolls, Cammy White watched as Ryu litterally fought his way through the dolls through the pair of binoculars and listened in on their dialogue with some field equipment (namely, a directional microphone and a set of headphones), she couldn't help but to be impressed at the Japanese martial artist's resolve.

As she watched him disappear around the corner, the former Shadowlaw operative-turned-British agent pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number. After a few rings, someone picked up on the other end. "Hello."

"It's me," Cammy replied.

"What you got on Ryu?"

"You won't believe what he just did."

"What? What did he do?"

"He was tranked by Juli and the other dolls," Cammy reported. "And when he came to, he literally fought his way through the dolls, and they were dressed in lingerie. I don't know about you, Chun Li, but fighting your way through a dozen half-naked women earns brownie points in my book."

The Chinese woman sighed. "So he's still loyal to me. Thanks, Cammy. Keep me informed, okay?"

"Will do."

**Ryu's POV**

Those damn Shadowlaw dolls sure can hit hard, even without those heavy gauntlets they wore. I took several shots to my chest, arms and torso. Like I couldn't help but to be distracted by several women dressed in Victoria's Secret underwear.

Got to find a doctor to bandage me up. Fortunately for me, I was close by Justice High School, where a childhood friend of mine worked at.

Sure enough, carrying a bundle of books in her hands was Kyoko Minazuki, the aforementioned childhood friend and former surgeon, now Justice's resident nurse, as well as a martial artist. I've heard from Sakura that she was brainwashed by the school's class president, along with several other students and teachers from other schools, but I was out of the country at the time, competing in the World Warrior tournament. From what I've heard, she was engaged to a teacher who was also a part of Justice High's faculty.

Kyoko turned in my direction, then stopped when she seen me. "You don't look too good, Ryu."

"You think?" I sneered.

Kyoko sighed. "Come with me. I'll fix you up."

Inside the nurse's office...

Kyoko ushered me inside and sat me down on the edge of the bed. "Take your shirt off, Ryu," she said as she gathered some bandages and some rubbing alcohol.

I complied as she sat down next to me and begin to work on the numerous bruises that were on my upper body. I smelled the scene of alcohol and my face winced slightly at the sting of the alcohol on my shoulders.

"Sorry," Kyoko said. "I should have told you about the alcohol."

"Give me a verbal warning about the alcohol next time."

She worked on my injuries. "I haven't seen you in a while," she said. "How you've been?"

"I've been doing good," I replied.

"So I've heard from your student," Kyoko replied, as I felt her trace one finger along my bicep. "I've treated her for some injuries some time back. You're a great teacher."

"I got a great student."

"Is there anything that you are not a master of?" she asked.

"Why you ask?"

I should have seen it coming. Next thing I know, Kyoko had swung herself around and was currently sitting in my lap, her legs wrapped around my waist. She wrapped her arms around my neck as her eyes glinted with mischef through her eyeglasses.

Aw, crap.

"Maybe I can show you something new," she replied softly.

I looked at her as if she lost her mind. "Aren't you engaged?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Hideo is not a real man...unlike you." She removed her glasses.

"You know," I replied. "I've heard of bedside manner, but this is a little too much. Besides, I'm already spoken for, Kyoko. You're a friend to me. Nothing more. Infidelity is not my thing, really."

She smiled at me. "What's wrong, Ryu? Why not show me your love like you would a real woman?"

"If I did that," I replied, "then I'd be a real dead man." I then heaved Kyoko off of me and grabbed my shirt. Turning to face her, I added. "Take a shower. A cold one."

I then left without another word. I slipped on my shirt and exited the high school.

As I walked down a deserted street, the two sides of my mind were currently at war with each other over my actions. One side was my, well, 'hentai' side, while the other was the more pratical one.

"RYU NO BAKA!" my hentai side was screaming. "What the hell is wrong with you! You were pratically given the keys to the Shadowlaw dollhouse and you rejected them!"

"I'd rather have one good woman rather than a whole harem of them," my rational side replied. "Besides, I'm not a ladies' man. It's just not me."

I then stopped in my tracks when I saw that someone was waiting for me at the corner.

Vega. The self-proclaimed Spanish Ninja.

And he was looking for a fight. He was dressed in his usual matador pants and loafers. In one hand was his mask that he used to cover his 'perfect' face, and strapped to his other hand was the infamous three-pronged claw he uses as a weapon.

Looks like this could be a blessing in disguise. I need to let loose some steam. But I also had to be careful. Vega is not the most stable fighters I had the chance of facing.

"I came to Japan to look for you," he began in Spanish-accented Japanese, "and lo and behold, you come to me."

His Japanese was terrible, so I reponded in English (fluently, of course). "Don't you defile my native language with that foul tongue of yours, Spaniard."

Vega complied and switched over to English. "Ever since the last World Warrior tournament, all I hear from the Shadowlaw dolls were how the great Ryu Hoshi was so handsome." He trailed his claw along the side of a car, scratching the paint job. "They used to say that about me...but then..." He pointed his claw at me. "YOU showed up! You rarely do anything and you have all of them swooning at you!"

Uh-oh. This looks bad.

"What do you have that I don't!" Vega ranted. "You are nothing! A pig! I am of noble birth!"

"And a complete psycho," I added under my breath.

He then set his mask onto his face. "No matter. You'll tell me your secret...after I stain my blades with you blood."

Oh, boy. Vega's gone bye-bye. I went into my stance, just as Vega leapt into the air.

I rolled out of the way of his claw, but he managed to plant a foot to my back. Cheap shot. I turned around, and not a moment too soon. Vega pulled his clawed hand back and took a swipe at me. Missed.

Unless I wanted to look like Bruce Lee from 'Enter the Dragon,' I got to get rid of of that damn claw. When Vega swung at me again, I sidestepped the blow and he ended up embedding part of his weapon into the side of a wall. While he was trying to yank his claw from the wall, I nailed him with a hard kick to the side. That did the trick and his claw was still sticking in the side of the wall.

With a small grin, I grabbed his claw and yanked it from the wall. Tossing it into the air, I used a Shoryuken to break the deadly weapon to pieces.

"You bastard!" Vega seethed. "I'll kill you with my bare hands!"

I then noticed that he had filed his fingernails into sharp points. Looks like I'll have to be careful. And at the same time, I'll add insult into injury by going for his face.

I fired off a Hadouken. He backflipped out of the way. He then jumped and bounced from the wall and sailed towards me in a swan dive. I hopped back and Vega landed in front of me.

I threw a combination of punches and kicks, most were aimed at his face. I faked a blow and nailed him in the gut. Then I spun in a roundhouse kick, my foot connecting to the side of his masked face. The impact of the blow had knocked Vega's mask from his face. The mask skittered along the street and I watched as Vega tried to chase after it, but unfortunately for him, it had fell into a storm drain.

"Tough break, Vega," I sneered. Then I moved in to attack.

Too bad he was more focused on blocking my incoming blows to his face, because I was raining blow after blow onto his chest and legs. When I finally broke through his guard, I lambasted him with my Shakunetsu Hadouken. The blast of ki sent him flying though a display window of a deserted store.

He came out of the display window, his face covered with several cuts from the broken glass, his hair in disarray. I looked at him and grinned. Chun Li would give anything to see the look on his mangled face.

Vega staggered out of the window. "My...my FACE! YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

With a howl he charged at me.

I planted a Shorryuken onto his chin.

Vega goes to night-night land.

I kicked his unconscious body for good measure. "You have to beat my Shoryuken to stand a chance," I said, "and from your performance, you pretty much failed."

I walked off from the battle scene.

The air was getting more and more colder, and since I lost my jacket from fighting the Shadowlaw dolls, I entered a small shop and since they were out of jackets, I bought a trenchcoat instead.

At least it was worth the yen I paid for it.

When I got outside, I looked at the clock. It was already too late. The train station was too far for me to make from where I was at and I guess I'll have to make it back home on foot. Oh, well. I've been through worse.


End file.
